Kiseki no Sedai in Court
by WriteLazy
Summary: Midorima is a defense attorney, Akashi is a prosecutor and Murasakibara is the judge. What will happen in court when Kiseki no Sedai rules it? - Oneshot


**Warning: **OOCness, AU, T rating for some blood descriptions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Ace Attorney.**

* * *

_"What do you think of me?"_

_"I love you"_

_Then all was black._

* * *

DATE: April 26 TIME: 9:00 AM

Courtroom Number 2

"Court is in session for the trial of Kise Ryouta," a giant who held the mighty gavel in his right hand and a snack bar in his left sat in the most powerful seat of the room, the judge's seat.

"Prosecution is ready, Your Honor," a red head immediately replied.

"Defense is ready, Your Honor," a green head spoke up next.

"Aka-chin, your opening statement please," the judge looked lazily at the prosecutor.

"Your Honor," the red-yellow bicolor eyed prosecutor began calmly with one hand on the wooden table and the other hand holding a… scissor. "On April 25th, the defendant and victim were out on a project trip. Around 8PM, both of them went out for a walk along the cliff. That was where the defendant, Kise Ryouta, committed his murder on Momoi Satsuki." _Snip!_

The purple head judge nodded. "Carry on," he waved then munched on his snack not caring the sound he just heard.

"I hereby call on my first witness," after Akashi declared his statement, a tall tan guy in blue police uniform stood on the podium. Every pair of eyes in the room was directed to him. "Your name and occupation"

"Aomine Daiki, detective officer," Aomine answered softly looking down on the ground.

"You look strange today Mine-chin, anything happened?" Murasakibara who seemed to notice the detective's uneasiness went on questioning him in his personal matter, even though it wasn't his job.

"Well, Sir. The victim today is, was, my childhood friend," the detective said in a sad tone.

_Snip!_ "Quit your yapping and begin your testimony."

"Y- Yes!" he stammered, trying not to look at the small weapon in the red head's hand. "Momoi Satsuki, the victim, died instantly from sudden impact on the head. The estimated time of death is 8:10PM. It is confirmed that the cause is from falling off the cliff landing headfirst on the seaside rocks. There was victim's blood scattered on the rocks."

The red head bowed, "Then, we can continue to the verdict declaration. What do you think, Shintarou?" he narrowed his eyes at the defense attorney.

"Hpnh, I don't need your guidance," Midorima said every word out clearly while crossing his arms. "Aomine's testimony doesn't even tell us 'who' the murderer is. There's not a single clue or lead that my client is the murderer!"

Midorima was so confident but only to be taken back by the prosecutor's actions. Akashi was smiling. "You are such a young foolish amateur foolishly spouting foolish nonsense. None of your foolishness will be able to break The Akashi Seijuro's perfect win record."

"What!?" the green haired fixed his glasses trying to calm down. "I- It's not like I was surprised or anything," unfortunately, no one was giving him attention.

"I call on my next witness," but there was silence.

"Aka-chin, where's your witness?" the judge called out with snacks still in his mouth.

"Excuse me, but I'm already here…"

The crowd roared out in surprise staring at the sky color hair boy on the podium. "Who's that!?" "When did he arrive!?" "Is he a ghost?" "Mommy, I'm scared"

"Silence," Murasakibara banged his gavel a couple of times to silence the crowd.

"Name and occupation," Akashi began his usual routine.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, kindergarten teacher."

"Testimony"

"7:50 PM yesterday. I was standing at the entrance and saw Momoi-san and Kise-kun walked together out of the hotel towards the cliff."

"Hold it!" Midorima banged his desk. "What were you doing at the entrance?"

"I was waiting for the appointed time to meet Momoi-san," Kuroko explained.

"So the victim's a playgirl who went out with two guys in one night," Akashi commented playing with the sharp item in his hands.

Kuroko eyes darken from hearing what the red head said, "I never went out with her. She never came back."

"Does that mean you only saw them walking?" Midorima pressed.

"Yes. But only Kise-kun came back after the time of the crime."

This time was Mirdorima's turn to smile. He quickly brought out a piece of paper from a huge file record on his table and shown it to everyone, "Do you know what this is?"

"How should I know?" Kuroko answered bluntly in his dead-pan face.

"Eh…" the defense attorney didn't expect this straight of an answer. "Anyway, this is a record of who goes in and out from the hotel by the hotel's keycard. It is clearly written here that Kise Ryouta came back at exactly 8:00 PM. Do you know what this means?" he was now directing his gaze to the prosecutor.

"Witness…" Akashi hissed threateningly, knowing where his opponent was going with this piece of evidence.

"Please enlighten us Mido-chin," the judge looked interested in Midorima's sudden outburst.

"Your Honor, according to the record, my client came back at exactly 8:00 PM and according to the autopsy report, the victim died instantly at 8:10PM," he banged the table before him, "What is the meaning of the ten minute gap!"

_Bang!_ The red head strike his scissors straight down on the table but his face was kept straight. He didn't care whether the table was his property or not and gave Midorima a deadly glare, "You fool…."

"Ten minutes, there are a lot of things that could be done in that amount of time-nanodayo," his left hand quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want to use that suffix in court, but sadly it became his biggest habit.

"Objection!" the prosecutor regained his balance. "Then this leaves us one big question. Who is the murderer? And we all know that the victim was on a project trip outside town, no one there knows who she is."

"Objection! There's only one person who can commit this crime," Midorima fixed his glasses, "and that person is Kuroko Tetsuya, the witness who's standing here in front of us!"

"Objection!" Akashi couldn't believe his ears. "Then show me evidence. There's not even a single record of Tetsuya going out of the hotel yesterday."

"Objection! The evidence is in Kuroko's testimony itself," Midorima smirked. "He said that he's 'waiting' for his turn to meet Momoi. If Kise came back at 8:00 PM and the moment he opened the door by using his own card, Kuroko could go out easily by not leaving a trace."

"Objection!" the prosecutor was now holding his scissors tightly not knowing what to say next. "I object… for objection's sake…"

The judge shook his head, "Objection sustained."

"Um… I," a small voice interrupted their conversation. It was from the accused boy himself, "I could no longer take this. I'm sorry Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Momoi-san's death is my fault."

"Are you saying you are the murderer!?" Akashi couldn't keep his temper and his scissors were cutting through rows of papers.

"Yes."

"Ku- KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIII" a loud exclamation came from the defendant's seat. "There's no way that Kurokocchi can kill Momoicchi!"

"Tetsu… Damn you!" another shout, but this time, Aomine came running toward the podium ready to knock down the sky-blue haired. Kise, with all his might, restrained the detective officer from going anywhere near the witness.

"Silence," Murasakibara banged his gavel for silence for the second time, even though his face clearly shown that he wanted to see people in action and knock each other out.

"Excuse me," the defense attorney raised his voice, "I find it quite strange for you to be saying that the victim's death is 'your fault', usually people will say 'I killed him/her'. Can you please tell us what actually happened last night?"

"Yes," Kuroko nodded his head in acknowledgement then trailed off into his story.

* * *

There was a group of six people checking into the hotel by the sea. Three people were from the photoshoot studio, two were kindergarten teachers, and one was a model. The two kindergarten teachers were Kuroko and Momoi who were invited as guests by the model none other than Kise himself.

It was around 7:50 PM when Momoi came running to Kuroko, "Tetsu-kunnnnnnnn."

"Yes?" he looked at her in a friendly manner.

"Will you come out for a walk with me? Pretty pleaseeee?"

Kuroko smiled, "Of course."

"Momoicchi!" the blonde model walked into the conversation. "Can I talk with you outside for a minute?"

"Ah, ok," she tiled her head in response not knowing what Kise had in mind. "I'll be right back!" Momoi waved to Kuroko then went outside with Kise.

Kuroko stared blankly at his friends as he waited in the lobby. Ten minutes passed before he saw them returning. He quickly walked outside to see Momoi as Kise opened the door. "It's your turn now, good luck!" was what Kise said.

During that time, it didn't occur to him that there's something behind what Kise said until he was alone with Momoi along the cliff. It was dark, but there was some light visible which made them able to see their faces at most.

"What a beautiful night sky. We can't see this in the city right, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi walked a few steps to the cliff and turned around to look at Kuroko. To normal people, he was invincible, but to her, he was everything.

Kuroko nodded, "It is a beautiful sight indeed."

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi's tone changed into a serious one. "What do you think of me?"

"I love you."

Those simple three words changed everything. Momoi couldn't believe her ears. Throughout the years of always clinging and staying with her beloved person as they worked together, he actually loved her. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to run into Kuroko's arms but a small rock came in between them. She tripped. She fell. Fell from the cliff. The boy had never felt this much emotions in less than a minute before in his life. Happiness. Love. Worried. Fear.

"Mo –" his lips trembled from what he just saw. "MOMOI-SAN!"

He ran down to the bottom of the cliff and saw her lying there. Lifeless. Seawater was clashing onto her body as her long pink hair flowed along with the water. Kuroko bit his lips. The only thing in his mind was to get help. Call an ambulance, maybe she could still be saved, but he was only lying to himself.

"Help…" he muttered. "Anyone…" his volume increased. "Anyone! Please help!" he shouted his lungs out.

People started to gather around the girl. They shouted out at each other why they didn't keep better security, some of them ran off to call an ambulance, while Kuroko just stood there still in shock. In a few minutes, Momoi's body was taken away; he stayed right beside her until she was sent into the ambulance. People didn't come because they heard him; they came because someone saw Momoi's body. Even though he was there, no one noticed him.

He was invincible.

* * *

"That was all that happened," Kuroko ended his story. His voice was obviously shaking.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Tetsu…"

"Tetsuya…"

"Kuroko…"

"Kuro-chin…"

Everyone in the courtroom looked at the witness with pity in their eyes unable to say anything more.

"Okay," the judge was the first person who broke the long silence, "I will now declare my verdict." He held onto his gavel, "Kise Ryouta is Not Guilty," then slammed it down closing the case once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading until the end. I'm sorry that I'm bad at writing crime settings and mystery. Currently playing the game Ace Attorney Series then this story just came into my head while playing. And actually, I'm an AoMomo fan... don't know how I ended up writing KuroMomo here, ahaha.

Thanks to my dear sister who help me proofread this.

This is my last fanfiction for this year. See you again next year!

~WriteLazy


End file.
